100 and 1 adventures in Horitsuba
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: A crazy science teacher, an angry P.E. teacher and an insane principal. Craziness is sure to ensue. Of course, nobody tells Watanuki anything. KuroFai, SyaoSaku, WataDou, YuukoxClow. Drabbles! Rated T, just in case.
1. Drabble 1: Introduction1

A/N: -shi would refer to someone if you don't know them, and Watanuki hasn't met Sakura or Syaoran yet. Connected drabbles, btw. Based off of Horitsuba Gauken. Yeah, this is KuroFai, deal. There isn't a lot in the first, is there? Oh well, just wait!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tusbasa:RC, xxxHolic, or Horitsuba Gauken, CLAMP does.

Drabble #1. Introduction

* * *

A blonde pushed open the door with his shoulder, bags filling his hands and one hung from his mouth. He dropped the bag from his mouth on a little table that sat near the door. He winced when something shattered, but did not check the bag, instead flouncing deeper inside the shop. "Yuuuuko-senpai!" The lanky man plopped down in front of a bigger table, laying the bags down carefully. A younger boy peered into the room, pushing up his glasses. The blonde snapped his head up. "Uwaaa~ Is Yuuko here?" He paused, twirling a strand of his hair. "Because I really do need to talk to her." The boy, confused of course, blinked a few times. Then he straightened the apron he wore.

"Yuuko? She didn't tell me we were having any customers today." He untied the apron, sitting down across from the strange, blonde man. "I'm sorry; I don't have any tea or anything. It'd be nice if Yuuko actually told me when things are supposed to happen." The blonde man just gave him a curious look. "She said she had some important errand to run…" He tried to peer into one of the bags, but the blonde hit his hand sharply. "What's in these bags, anyway?"

The man smiled. "Glad you asked!" He stood up, pulling almost everything out of the bags. "I'm a Science teacher! See, Yuuko asked me to work here, well not in this shop, but in this town." He ran his hand over a flask, smiling. "Oh. I'm Fai D. Fluorite! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself beforehand." He clasped the boy's hand.

"Science teacher?" The boy stared at him, twitching. "Yuuko doesn't run a school..." He muttered this under his breath. "Ah. Kimihiro Watanuki." And he shook Fai's hand. "Do you want tea? I'm sure I can find ingredients for it." Watanuki was already headed for the kitchen. He turned back, waiting for the new found teacher's answer. Fai suddenly sprung up, and that's when Watanuki noticed he was wearing a lab coat.

As Fai opened his mouth to answer, a voice pitched in. "Watanuki~ Why didn't you call and tell me we had a guest?" Both men turned to be faced with a woman, wickedly smiling. She draped an arm over Fai's shoulders. "Hyuu~ So nice to see you, Fai!" She snuggled his head against hers, and he returned the gesture. "Watanuki," Yuuko turned her head toward said person, smirking. "Fai and I, we'd like some wine, the French kind." Fai nodded in agreement. "Because Fai came all the way, just to work for me." Watanuki grumbled under his breath, going to fetch the French wine.

As he did so, the door swung open in an angry burst. Watanuki paused in his steps, turning to stop the person from bursting any farther in. Unfortunately, said person was a bit, err, angry. "Get out of the damn way, kid." The man pushed past Watanuki, grabbing Yuuko's arm. "You can't leave your class in the middle of the day, witch!" He seethed at Yuuko, who, of course, just laughed.

"Ne, Kurogane-kun, I can because I'm the principal. Anyway, it would have been rude of me to not come greet out new Science teacher, Fai D. Fluorite!" She tugged her arm out of Kurogane's grasp. She turned toward the blonde. "Fai~ This is Kurogane, the P.E. teacher. One of your colleagues!" Over near the door, Watanuki closed it quietly, looking over at the group of adults. He sighed, picking up a bottle of French wine, walking quietly over to the three.

Fai tilted his head as Watanuki walked over. "Kurogane is a loooong name. How's Kuro-sama? Kuro-chii? Kuro-puu?" The Science teacher smiled as said man attempted to grab his head.

"Yuuko, could you _please_ explain what's going on." He handed the wine to the Science teacher, turning to his boss. "I'm serious; we usually don't have two customers at the same time…" He glanced back as the two. Fai was running away from Kurogane with the bottle of wine. Kurogane did a dive attack, which resulted in him landing on top of Fai, and Fai making some odd cooing noises.

"They are _guests_, Watanuki. Not customers. But… they can still come in the shop, as they both have wishes." She smiled as Fai got back up, wine bottle still in hand, and the chasing ensued again. "Wishes that are similar, even if the two do not realize it. And, I happen to work at Horitsuba Gauken, which you will be transferred to in a few days! Isn't that wonderful?" She clapped her hands together. "And Syaoran, Sakura, Himawari and Doumeki will be going to!" She flounced off, grabbing the wine bottle from Fai's hand.

Watanuki stared at her for a moment. "Ah. Who are Sakura-shi and Syaoran-shi?" He blinked as Fai tackled Yuuko, trying to get the wine bottle. Kurogane, on the other hand, leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Watanuki decided he was going to suffer some kind of trauma from this.

* * *

And, so the first drabble is down! Rawr. Go ahead, click that pretty button down there, it'll make me happy.


	2. Drabble 2: Family53

**A/N:** Want to explain a few things before this drabble is off. First off, Kurogane is the gym teacher, Fai is the Science teacher, Yuui is the Cooking teacher, Seishiro is the school 'docter' and Yuuko is the Principal (?), and Classic Literature teacher. Ashura and Chii, in the actual Horitsuba Gakuen, aren't actual teachers. They aren't even in it. But. Chii is the art teacher and Ashura is the math teacher.  
Classes are as follows. Class B: Syaoran (younger), Watanuki, Doumeki and Black Mokona(?). (In charge of class: Kurogane-sensei.)  
Class C: Syaoron (older), Sakura, Himawari, and White Mokona(?). (In charge of class: Fai-sensei.) Class A, as far as I know, only has Tomoyo, so, it won't be mentioned that much.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tusbasa:RC, xxxHolic, or Horitsuba Gakuen. If I did, well, I wouldn't have to writ ethis, would I?

53. Family

* * *

Fai pouted as he grabbed Kurogane's arm. "Kuro-sama~." There was a twitch of irritation that flicked across the P.E. teacher's face. "Did you know?" He poked Kurogane in the face, the forehead. It was the second week of school, by now. Unfortunately, the P.E. teacher was constantly accompanied by the Science teacher. If did try to rid the presence, Yuuko would pop up and mention about his pay. So he had to comply with the annoying nicknames, and constant bothering. Not that he wanted to, he would much rather throw the Science teacher out the window. But that would have cost him his job, so he couldn't.

"What?" He glared at Fai, but he didn't notice, or did and didn't care. Kurogane was going with the latter. At the same second he asked the question, one of the other teachers, the art teacher Chii, ran in. "What the… Guh, what do you want, Chii-kun?" In wasn't that Kurogane didn't like Chii, but she acted a bit too much like Fai. Which annoyed him. Greatly. He was pretty sure they acted the same way because they knew each other, before either had come to work here.

"Chii is very sorry…for barging in…Um..." She averted her eyes. "B-but, Yuuko-sama, she wanted Chii to get Fai, and Chii had already checked the Lab. So, Chii thought Fai might be here." That was another thing, the way she talked, she referred to herself. And it was more annoying than the nicknames. Kurogane was more than relieved to get the Science teacher away. And he shoved him at Chii. Of course, the girl didn't seem to mind, and she dragged him off.

Kurogane sighed, placing a hand on his brow. There was no peace in Horitsuba Gakuen. _Ever. _In fact, just because he thought that, Watanuki came slamming into the P.E. Prep room. "Watanuki-kun, what now?" The P.E. teacher buried his head in his jacket. Watanuki stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall. "Well?" Watanuki looked at the teacher, fright on his face. Watanuki was known for his 'power' to see spirits, but the school was protected by Yuuko's magic. Kurogane sighed, rubbing his face.

"Ah!" He peered back into the hallway. "G-geez!" He slammed the door. "Kurogane-sensei, you need to help me!" Said teacher just raised an eyebrow him. "S-see. I saw Fai-sensei and Chii-sensei leaving to Yuuko's office." Kurogane nodded, he knew that. "A-and then I turned around!" He shuddered. "I was going back to give Ashura-sensei my assignment! But instead of him being as his door when I turned around, there was...Fai-sensei!" This startled Kurogane, he knew that the Science teacher couldn't be in two places at once. "What if it's a ghost? Geeeeeez." Watanuki went back to freaking out.

"I'll check it out, kid. I can't see spirits, so if I can't see him, then… We'll get Yuuko to get rid of it." Watanuki sighed in relief. But he insisted he come along, anyway. Kurogane peered around the door, Watanuki shaking behind him. Standing at the end of the hallway, was a figure. This so-called figure was lanky, lithe, and… blonde. Kurogane felt some twitch of irritation again. "Hey!" He stomped angrily over to the blonde figure.

"See, Kurogane-sensei! I told you that it's Fai-sensei! Oh geez, this place is weird!" He pointed at the turning blonde. As he turned to look at them, he didn't seem to wear a smile, not like the other. He was smiling, but unlike Fai, it seemed genuine. Kurogane paused, holding his arm out so Watanuki was stopped.

"That's not Fai." He said it simply, crossing his arms. Watanuki stood still now, completely confused. "There's something about you…" Kurogane snapped, glaring the strange man down. "I just can't put my finger on it." The blonde smiled happily at Kurogane.

"You are right, I am not Fai. Very clever. But please, I am looking for Yuuko-san." He smiled, and oddly, didn't introduce himself. Then he frowned. "I do wonder, how you knew I wasn't him, we look so much alike." Kurogane sighed, shaking his head.

And then he grumbled under his breath. "I could that idiot apart from anybody." Then, more loudly. "Yuuko's office is on the other side of the school. Watanuki, would please…I'll excuse you from class." Watanuki nodded slightly, glanced at the man, and then lead him away.

Kurogane sighed as he handed the last kid his homework. "You better do this, Syaoran-kun. If you have trouble you can ask Syaoron." Syaoran nodded. "And remember to turn this into Fai, not me!" He turned back to grading the papers. Even if he was a P.E. teacher, Yuuko had put him in charge of Class B. He had to give them homework, grade it, and then give it back to the kids. But they went to different teachers for other classes. He glanced up, startling at Watanuki standing in the back of the classroom. "Watanuki-kun."

"Huh?" He turned slightly, pushing his glasses up. As of this school year, Kurogane has noticed that Watanuki eyes were two colors, gold and blue. It was odd, but he was used to it. "Ah. Kurogane-sensei. Can I tell you something about that man?" Kurogane nodded, knowing he was referring to the blonde man they had met earlier. As Watanuki opened his mouth to continue talking, Fai and the mysterious man burst in.

"KURO-TAN-SENSAI~!" Fai pounced on said teacher. Kurogane struggled to get him off. Watanuki scooted over to the other blonde. He turned and tapped the other lightly on his arm. He turned to look at Watanuki.

"Yuui-sensei. You never did tell what class you'll be teaching." Yuui turned to laugh at Watanuki. "I also noticed, even though you are Fai-sensei's twin, you don't act at all alike. Fai-sensei certainly talks longer than you do. Syaoran and Syaoron are just like that, different even if they look alike." Yuui winked at him. "Is it something to do with being a twin?" Yuui nodded.

"And, Watanuki-san, I happen to be the Cooking teacher now. Yuuko-sama told me that you were good at cooking, so I'm sure we'll get along well." He slid his gaze toward Kurogane and Fai. "It's amazing, someone else who can tell us apart and…" He closed his eyes.

"Kuro-sama, this is Yuui, I'm his nii-chan." Fai gave a happy smile, but it wasn't as real as it should've been. "We're twins, and Yuui's going to be working here!" Irritation spread across Kurogane's face. "Yuui also has a special relationship with Chii!" Kurogane didn't hear the last part, and he was storming out of the classroom. Fai jumped. "Wait! Kuro-tan!" He chased after him. Yuui turned to Watanuki.

"My brother and I, yes, we are much different. But… To have someone who can tell us apart, other than Ashura-sama, it's a bit different." He paused. "And Chii too. She can tell us apart."

Watanuki stared at him. Then he sat down. "What's Italy like, anyway?" Yuui brightened."Let me tell you! The food there, it's like heaven, Watanuki-kun." Watanuki nodded for him to go on.

* * *

Ta-daaaaaaaaa~ Let's see if you know what the special relationship Yuui and Chii share is? And no, it's not romantic! I'm not going to take Chii from Hideki.  
Remember, click the nice beg button down here! It makes an author happy!


	3. Drabble 3: Cat39

**A/N**: I think I just like torturing Watanuki. Uhm, yeah, most are basically KuroFai, but other couples'll be mentioned! I promise. Enjoy anyway.  
**Disclaimer**: I, once again, don't own Tsubasa:RC, xxxHolic, or Horitsuba Gakuen. I think this probably would've happened if I did!

39. Cat

* * *

"What…What are you two doing here?" Kurogane stood, blocking the entrance to his house. He had been glad for the holiday, to be away from the twins. But weirdly, he was glad to see one, not so much the other. "No seriously, it's a holiday today for the school, leave me alone." He attempted to close the door, but Yuui stuck out a foot, smirking. Fai, the twin he _wanted_ to see, was holding a bottle of wine. Japanese wine. He tried not to look pleased with that, either. "Ohm, come in." He gestured for them to come in, sliding the rest of his door open. Fai swung around his twin, prancing in first. Yuui stepped in quietly, as Fai made a bunch of noises.

"Wow. Just like a real Japanese home!" Fai slipped off his shoes, sliding across the floor. Yuui stood in the entrance to the house for a few moments, before sliding the door back open. Kurogane glanced up. "That's right, Yuui has take Chii to see Hideki! Well, bye-bye Yuui, I will terribly miss you~!" Yuui waved before closing the door. Kurogane watched him for a moment, before turning to Fai. "Kuro-tan?" Fai leaned over to poke said man in the cheek. "It's late…" Fai leaned back, closing his eyes.

"…" Fai opened an eye. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else, not bothering me?" Fai pouted, opening his other eye. He got back up, grabbing the Japanese wine. "What kind is that?" Fai pressed a finger to his lips, shaking his head. Kurogane sighed. "Fine, stay; just tell me what kind that is." Fai pooped it open, and the aroma arose into the air.

"It happens to be Iwanohara Wine. It's far from here, so that's why it's special to me!" He held it up happily. "Now if we could just get some cups!" He wandered into the kitchen, peering into cupboards. This gave Kurogane time to think. As of late, Fai had been acting weirder than usual, if that was possible. A month ago, his brother had arrived, and Kurogane didn't exactly enjoy the presence of both Fluorite twins. Especially since Yuui influences Fai to be more… annoying. And Yuuko, well, Yuuko was acting normal for herself. She kept talking about someone important coming soon, he didn't care.

And yet, when he saw Fai, standing in his kitchen, trying to find cups, Kurogane felt disturbed. They way Yuui acted toward his brother, wasn't mean or anything, but rather pity-like. Why was that? Why would Yuui pity his own brother? And when he glanced back at the kitchen, with Fai in it, it felt normal. Something had developed in his mind, which bothered him. The way Fai latched on to him, called him nicknames, and just continued annoyed him… seemed normal. Kurogane startled from his thoughts when a crash came from the kitchen.

He was up pretty quick. He didn't care whether it was hi own glasses that had broken, or if that idiot was injured, he just had to get up. Fai was on the floor, surrounded by glass. Kurogane glanced up at the open cupboard. All of the glasses were out of place. He stepped carefully over a few glass shards. Fai was cover in cuts, some minor, but there was one across his arm, that could be dangerous. He slid his hand under Fai's legs and back, trying to get out of the kitchen.

"Oops." Fai's voice echoed out into the empty apartment, as Kurogane wrapped the wound on his right arm. "Kuro-sama shouldn't put things like that high up!" Kurogane grunted, turning back to the mess in the kitchen. He stared at for a few seconds, before opening another cupboard, grabbing two actual wine glasses. "Awe~ Why didn't Kuro-sama tell me he had some closer to the ground?" Kurogane poured some wine into one glass, handing it to Fai.

"It's amazing that you didn't think about that before, idiot." He reached over and ruffled Fai's hair. Fai smiled, and looked down at the wine, taking a sip. Kurogane poured some for himself, and began to drink too.

About three hours later, although it did not take long to finish the wine, Kurogane was dozing off on the floor. Normally, even at midnight, he wasn't tired. "Meow~!" Kurogane lifted his head from the ground. He batted at the blond hair invading his face. Even if it smelt good. He groaned, burying his head in his arms. Something straddled his back. "Meow~! Meow~!"

"What the hell?" He tried to turn over, but the weight on his back was a bit too much. A pair of arms draped over his shoulders. "Would you get off of me! And stop acting like a cat!" Fai fell off of Kurogane, still mewing. "Hell. Just lay there then." As Kurogane tried to get across to his bedroom, he fell. Why was he so tired anyway? Something curled up on his side. He turned to look at the blonde hair. He felt his hands twitch to touch said thing. Fai was digging his hip into Kurogane's side, which _hurt_. He tried to push Fai off, but he snuggled close. Close enough that Kurogane could smell the blonde hair… and that was the last smell before he fell asleep.

Watanuki pushed open the sliding door, slipping off his shoes. He stopped when he saw that there was an extra pair of shoes at Kurogane's house. He blinked, adjusted his glasses and sighed. "Kurogane-sensei?" He called this out nervously, mad at Yuuko for making him go here this early. And to give him something that would surely just piss him off. He set the package down. And then he peered into the kitchen. He wondered how anybody had gotten through the kitchen the night before.

He picked back up the package, turning toward the living room. He was greeted with a sight that he could have gone without. Fai and Kurogane were lying, asleep, on the floor. Fai's head was tucked under Kurogane's chin, and while it looked sweet, it was kind of creepy. Watanuki set down the package, again, walking forward and shaking Kurogane first. He then decided to not wake the Science teacher. He wouldn't have to.

Kurogane stirred. And the first smell that came to his nose was roses. Which was weird, he didn't have roses in his house, much less any scent of them. Then he remembered the night before, and tried to roll over. "Kurogane-sensei!" Kurogane snapped up, and Fai was practically flung across the room. "Sorry! Yuuko just wanted me to give this to you!" He then handed the teacher something. Fai was wobbling over, a hangover written allover his face.

"What the hell is this?" Kurogane had received the cage, and pulled the cat out of it. It was completely blonde, with blue eyes. There was a twitch of irritation. It had a collar, red, that read: _Kurgy~! When Watanuki and I were out, we saw this adorable kitten. I thought you might want it! Happy Late Birthday! Yuuko-sama. _Fai peered around Kurogane's shoulder. He gasped and grabbed up the kitten.

"Kurgs, you have to keep him! We should name him Fai!" Kurogane just groaned, ready to bash his head into a wall. Watanuki sighed, wishing he knew why he always got in these awkward situations.

* * *

Yeah, the beginning is random. But I wanted to get Fai to a point where he was meowing. The cat idea from Yuuko was cute, no? The glass thing is just to help the two's bond, I guess? Oh, on some other random note, the big button looks unhappy, and want to be pressed!


	4. Drabble 4: Delicacy83

**A/N:** It's Fai's and Yuui's birthday in this one, I realize I didn't really put that in there. As most people know, Kurogane doesn't like sweets. I think Fai might be able to get him to eat them, though. Since twins personalites are usually diff, Fai is hyper, and well Fai, while I imagine Yuui to be very calm about things, such as the cake incident. But he's probably shy as a person.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa:RC, xxxHolic, or Horitsuba Gakuen.

83. Delicacy

* * *

Kurogane turned his head away from the fork in front of his face. "I don't like cake, idiot." Fai lowered the fork, with cake on it, and pouted. As Kurogane turned to look at him, Fai shoved the cake in his mouth, smiling. Normally, Kurogane would have spat the cake out, and then wash out his mouth. Instead, he chewed, swallowed the stupid thing. "I said I didn't want your damn cake!" Fai smirked, crossing his arms

"Actually. You said you didn't like cake, Kuro-sama! Never said that you didn't want to eat it." And he winked. Kurogane growled, lurching forward. Both of them were standing up, leaning against the counter in Yuui's prep room. So, when Kurogane lurched forward, he only hit his stomach, urking. "Silly Kuro-sama!" Fai leaned over, petting the P.E. teacher's head. Kurogane pushed himself off the counter. "Aw, but Yuui made this cake for us!" Kurogane turned around.

"No, he made it for Syaoron." Kurogane turned slightly, shaking his head. "Didn't he tell you to give it to him, he is in Class C." Fai pouted, picking up the cake. He shoved into Kurogane's face, well close to it. "What?" He tried to shove Fai and the cake away.

"Look! It says 'Happy Birthday, Fai!' Syaoron's birthday isn't until April, it's only December." He nodded, as if triumphant. Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "It's my cake. Yuui made it for me! I can share it with anybody I want, so this makes it Kuro-sama's cake too!" He cried this out, stepping forward, slipping on the floor. The cake smashed into Kurogane's face, and Fai fell onto him. At the exact second after this happened, Yuui opened the door.

"I'm sorry, both Watanuki and Syaoron, I have no idea why the prep room was locked. I mean I left it open so you two could come get the cake, to surprise nii-chan. Speaking of which, have either of you-" Yuui stopped, lifting his shoe up, staring at the cake on it. "…" He looked down, catching the eye of Kurogane. "What's going on?" Kurogane shot up, Fai clinging to his neck. And they were both covered in cake.

"Yuui!" Fai waved happily at his twin. Yuui stood there for a moment, before waving back. "Kuro-chii wouldn't eat your cake at first! But I got him to!" Yuui sighed, leaning against the counter. "Well, it was my cake; I could share if I wanted!" Yuui nodded at that, he knew Fai was bound to share it, especially with Kurogane. But still…

"Fai, you didn't have to _throw_ the cake at him." Fai pouted, before turning and licking Kurogane's cheek. "F-Fai!" Yuui swung over the counter, grabbing his brother's back, pulling him away from Kurogane. This resulted in almost his entire front getting covered in cake. Fai struggled out of his twin's grasp, landing, again, on Kurogane.

Kurogane, unfortunately, was still sitting there, trying to process the fact that he had just been licked. By the time he actually processed this, Yuui was once again trying to tug Fai off of Kurogane. Fai clung to his shirt, whining. "Did you just lick me?" Both twins stopped, looking at him.

"I did!" Fai replied happily, watching Kurogane's face twitch. "You just looked so _yummy_!" Yuui dropped his brother, blushing. Kurogane was the same shade as Yuui. Fai blinked. "What?" He turned slightly. "Oh! Hello, Watanuki and Syaoron! So nice to see you both, but isn't a bit early to be at school?" Watanuki muttered something that sounded like '_Not when you work for Yuuko_' and Syaoron just shrugged. Suddenly, the window opened, and Yuuko slid in. Kurogane yelled at her for coming through the window.

"Why is this room covered in frosting? Oh wellllllllll, Watanuki, go get me some sake!" Yuuko pranced out of the room, laughing. Watanuki turned and ran after her, yelling about having sake too early in the morning. Syaoron turned to look at the twins and Kurogane for a moment, before disappearing into the hallway.

"You two should really get a bath." Yuui pointed out, turning to observe the mess in the classroom. "I'll be fine, because I'm already wearing my Chef outfit." He gave a gracious smile. "I would appreciate if you would go get a bath." He picked up a mop leaning against the wall.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I can't believe we can't leave the school." Kurogane grumbled under his breath. He was attempting to scrub the frosting out of his hair. "I'm really pissed at you right now." He directed the comment at Fai, who was prancing, naked, around the showers. "And would you stop that? This is not somewhere to play, it's the _showers_." Fai paused, blinking. He stared Kurogane, smiling. "And that's just creepy!" He blushed, turning away from Fai.

"And when is Kuro-sama never pissed at me?" Fai pranced over to Kurogane. And then he grabbed his arm, latching onto it. "Kuro-sama is always mad at me, but that's okay! I'm sure he'll be _happy_ one day." Fai poked him in the cheek. Kurogane glanced away, turning redder. "Hm? Why is Kuro-sama so red?" Kurogane tried to push Fai off his arm.

"I'm red because! Because you're frickin' naked!" Kurogane glanced away. Fai paused, before smirking. "What?" Fai leaned up; trying to catch the other's lips, but Kurogane turned his head. The peck on his cheek still flustered him. "What the hell! Get off of me!" Fai laughed, escaping into the locker room. Kurogane grabbed up a towel, racing after him, yelling.

Fai turned, pausing in his steps. Kurogane ran into him. "See, Kuro-sama is like cake." Kurogane raised his eyebrow, ready to question the Science teacher's logic. "Kuro-sama is a _delicacy_." Kurogane turned even redder than he had been before.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Yuuko paused as she swiveled the sake in her glass. "You don't come in here a lot, Yuui." She glanced up from her seat on the desk. "But then, I suppose that's probably a good thing, huh? It's about Fai, isn't it?" Yuui nodded, picking up a picture on Yuuko's desk. The picture was of Yuuko, Moro, Maru and a man Yuui didn't recognize. "His name is Clow, he'll be coming soon." She brought the sake to her mouth. "I don't think Fai will continue living the way he is, Yuui. You shan't worry about him anymore." She looked away.

"It's bad for the mind, right?" He smiled as Yuuko nodded.

"You and your brother have been together far too long, Fai can finally split away from you. In a different reality, he wouldn't be able to. Not without Kurogane there." She brushed a hand over Yuui's face. "And, granting such a wish as yours, I can not ask for the price just _yet_." Yuui looked at his feet. "But I _will_ one day."

* * *

Yay! This took longer for me make then the others, I don't know why though. Yuuko would be talking about Tsubasa Fai and Kurogane, what with the whole Fai wanting to bring Yuui back to life. Oh, did you guys her they're coming out with a fourth Drama CD for Horitusba Gakuen? I wish I could get it, but you have to buy alot of stuff to get it. Anyway, click the big button, it's awesome!


	5. Drabble 5: TroubleLurking41

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa, xxxHolic or Horitsuba Gakuen!  
**A/N:** Sorry this took forever for me to get out. I was working on it on Tuesday, my sister dragged me away. The rest of the week I had Exam review, ugh. Friday, I went to Cedar Point, yesterday, I worked on this more. Tuesday is my first day of summer, because I don't have to take exams. Hahahahaha.

41. Trouble Lurking 

* * *

Kurogane sighed as he picked up the gym key doors. He had locked the doors, New Years was just around the corner, and he had to give Yuuko the keys. He paused in the long stride to Yuuko's office, turning to look at the two men at the entrance to the school. He would've loved to give Yuuko the keys and left, but she'd yell at him for not greeting 'guests'. He shoved the keys into his pocket, turning to fully face the men. He crossed his arms, walking toward them.

"Oi! Can I help you?" He felt ridiculous; he shouldn't have to greet Yuuko's guests. But she wouldn't leave her classroom or office, so Watanuki would usually greet people. But he had already left with Himawari, Sakura, Doumeki and Syaoran. He hadn't seen Syaoron leave yet. One of the men stepped forward, interrupting Kurogane's thoughts. "What?" He snapped, forgetting that he had asked a question.

"Ah, sorry sir, I was, as is Fei Wang here, just coming to see the lovely Yuuko." The man who addressed him had fairly long hair, like Ashura's down to the color. His hair was pulled, almost, into a ponytail, and he wore a pair of glasses. He wasn't wearing a suit or anything, but then, this was most likely Yuuko's friend. He had on a Sokutai, which just confused Kurogane more. "Could you tell us where she is?" Was this the man Yuuko had been talking about? He had to be…

"Yuuko? Uh, yeah she's in her office at the moment, I think she's leaving soon, though." And why was he answering this weird guy's questions, anyway? He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He flicked open an eye, both men were still standing there. "Uh, here I'll take you." He turned, striding down the hall, hands in pockets. He briefly wondered what was wrong with him, but shook it off. As he turned the corner into the next hallway, Syaoron appeared. "Hey, brat!" He barked at him, watching him turn around. He was also wearing not a school uniform, but a hakama.

"Ah! Kurogane-sensei, I was just locking up for Ashura-sensei, and…" He paused, breaking off to stare at Clow and Fei Wang. "Yuuko has guests?" He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. Kurogane nodded, and then shook his head.

"Kid, why are you wearing a hakama, New Years' Eve is tomorrow." He pushed past Syaoron, Clow and Fei Wang following. Syaoron followed suite, catching up with Kurogane. "I'm waiting for an answer, kid." He didn't look at Syaoron as they strided down the hall. Syaoron turned slightly, sighing lightly.

"I'm going to be wearing when, and I'm making my brother, too. I haven't worn one before; I'm just trying to get comfortable in it." He answered with ease, and pushed the office door open. There were a few more doors inside, Yuuko's, the secretary's and another door. No one knew what it was used for. Kurogane opened Yuuko's door, hoping the woman wasn't drinking.

She wasn't, but she certainly wasn't normal. "Well? What do you think?" She held a hand up, the huge sleeves practically falling of her arm. She was wearing a jūnihitoe, and as she slipped off the desk, Kurogane wondered how she moved. She flicked a finger under Kurogane's chin. "And you brought Clow and Fei Wang too!" She clapped her hands together, smiling. "You two came just in time for New Years!" She looked ready to jump up and down. Then she snatched Kurogane's and Syaoron's keys. "Bye-bye, see you tomorrow!" She shoved them out the door, slamming the office door.

"Damn bit.." He stopped, rubbing his temple. "C'mon kid, I'll drive you home." Syaoron nodded, following the P.E. teacher fast. He picked up his bag as Kurogane fished in his pockets for the car keys. After a few minutes, the two were on the road, Syaoron quiet. "Y'know, it's weird." Syaoron turned to look at Kurogane. "You and your brother are completely different, even if you look the same. It's the same with that dame idiot and his twin." Syaoron cleared his throat, and Kurogane turned to look at him as a red light stopped them.

"I'm not sure why, but Syaoran has always been a bit more… outgoing than I am, but he isn't as serious about things." He shook his head, chuckling. "But then, that's my little brother for you." Kurogane turned back to the road; they were closer to Syaoron's home. As they stopped in front of the house, Syaoron paused to get his bag.

"That's another thing, too…" Syaoron looked up, stopping in the process of leaving. "The idiot does the same things, refers to his brother as younger, and his brother, like Syaoran, calls him Nii-san. What's with that?" He turned to look at the twin, who shook his head.

"I don't know, but… It's okay, I like being the older of the twins, I'm sure Fai-sensei does too." He waved goodbye, running inside the house. Kurogane rubbed his temple again, leaning his head back the headrest.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"…" Fai glanced up, adjusted his hakama, and then jumped up. Kurogane stood there, trying to process something. "…What are you doing in my house?" Fai bounded forward, trying to tackle hug him. He dived from the man, watching as he thunked against the door. "Will you leave now?" Fai jumped back up, rubbing his head.

"Kuro-puppy, that wasn't very nice!" He nodded, waving a finger at the other man. "And I can't leave! Yuui has the keys to our house, and he won't be back till tomorrow, so I'm staying with Kuro-sama!" There was that twitch on Kurogane's face, the annoyed one. "Don't worry! I brought a bunch of stuff!" Then he turned suddenly, scooping up the cat curled up on the floor. "Hello Fai-kitty, how are you?" The cat meowed at him. "Really? Me too!" He ran off the cat.

Kurogane blinked, suddenly feeling bad for the cat. He really did wonder what he was going to do with the idiot, and the cat. He finally came up with a decision, sighing. He then ducked into his bedroom, watching Fai roll around with the kitten on his bed. Fai stopped, and the cat wiggled out of his grasp, scampering out into the kitchen. "You scared my cat, idiot."

Fai was hanging upside down on the bed, staring back at Kurogane. "Hm? What's wrong, Kuro-sama?" Kurogane froze, not because of the nickname, something else. A crash sounded out, whether it was inside the apartment complex, or his apartment, he didn't know. He grabbed Fai, dragging him into the living room. It was a bit too quiet, and the cat sauntered in. Kurogane forced Fai to sit down.

"Did you hear that?" He had ducked down; neither he nor Fai could be seen through a window. Fai blinked, and then nodded. Kurogane glanced up, peering out of one of the windows. He lived up fairly high in the complex. It was fairly late, so darkness covered most everything by now. The cat gave this odd meow, like it was scared, and Fai cuddled it close.

"C'mon." Kurogane grabbed Fai, making him drop the cat. As he slid the door open, still pulling Fai, something shot down the hallway. "Shit. What the hell was that?" Fai peered around his shoulder. Then something shot down the hall again. "Okay, what the hell?" Kurogane pushed past Fai, who had climbed in front of him. Nothing whizzed past him, so he slammed the door shut. Fai scampered behind Kurogane as they headed toward the lobby. Voices were heard, and Kurogane stopped Fai.

"No, I'm sure he's in this city, Ashura told us on the phone!" A man's voice, one Kurogane didn't recognize echoed out. There was a murmur of more men's voiced and the first man began to speak again. "What do you think, Kyle, you're the only one of us, other than Xing Huo, that knows him." There was a pause, before another man began talking.

"He's certainly here in the city, so we can't leave till we find him, Kamui." Kurogane assumed that the man who was currently talking was Kyle, the previous being Kamui. "Xing Huo and I will start looking tomorrow. Kamui and Subaru will continue to look tonight." There was shuffling, and Kurogane glanced back at Fai. Fai looked afraid, and wasn't smiling. He almost asked what was wrong, but realized they were probably in a dangerous situation. "The rest of you need to look starting after tomorrow." There was a murmur of agreement.

Kurogane pulled Fai closer. "Let's just act casual, and get out of here." He pulled Fai up, noting that he was trembling. Fai seemingly did his best to hide. Kurogane got a better look of the people as they scurried toward the elevator. There were seven of them in all, only one being a woman. One of the men, he had a monocle, was staring at the two as they headed for the elevator. Fai was pushed into the elevator, and as Kurogane got in, he nodded toward the group.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Welcome~!" Yuuko's happy voice greeted Kurogane as Syaoran followed him inside. "So nice to see you, Kurgy, and Syaoran-kun too!" Kurogane just glared at Yuuko, sitting down, raising an eyebrow at Yuui. Syaoran was talking with Himawari and Sakura. Yuui turned his head slightly, staring at Kurogane. 'Where's your idiot of a brother?' He mouthed at Yuui, as to not interrupt Watanuki and Doumeki's argument. Then again, with how loud the previous boy was, Yuui wouldn't have been able to understand him, all the way across the table.

"Let's see~! Fai, Syaoron, Ashura, Chii… Seishiro, Clow, Fei Wang and Tomoyo aren't here yet!" Yuuko sat down at the 'head' of the table, turning to look at Kurogane, who sat to her left. "What's wrong, Kurgy?" The P.E. teacher shook his head, and glanced back at Yuui. He was murmuring to Watanuki, who had squeezed in between Doumeki and Yuui. "Everybody shall be here soon, but I have something to ask you!" Kurogane glanced back. Across the table, Syaoran blushed as Sakura said something to him, Himawari giggling behind her.

"What?" He grunted, leaning over the table to look at his boss. She smirked, tapping the table with her nails.

"There was a break in at your complex, last night, ne?" He nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "Those people were looking for someone, and they'll kill to get that person back." She closed her eyes, the smile slipping off her face. "We have to protect him, that's part of the reason Yuui is here. He's an excellent distraction, most of them can't tell the difference between the two." She opened an eye, looking at Kurogane, concerned. "It's not exactly the safest place, Horitsuba Gakuen, but… it's safer than any place for him right now. But still, I feel that no matter how much we keep him safe, they'll get him. I believe they've got someone here, ready to…" She looked down.

"Yuuko, I don't know about any of this weird crap, but, if I have to protect the idiot, then I will." Kurogane stated, watching the woman's face. She smiled, murmuring a 'thank you.' Watanuki walked over to the two. "What?" Watanuki opened his mouth to say something.

The door opened, and Yuuko jumped up, waiting to see who it was. Clow and Fei Wang entered, followed by Chii and Ashura. "Hello~!" She trilled, waving happily from her spot, adjusting her jūnihitoe. Clow smiled, sitting next to her. Fei Wang sat near Kurogane, Chii squeezed in between them, and Ashura sat next to Yuui. "Now we only need Tomoyo, Fai, Syaoron, and Seishiro!" As she said this, Seishiro entered, sitting next to Clow, who had sat down next to Yuuko.

"Ta-da~!" Tomoyo's voice rung into the room, and she pushed the door open. Like every body else, she was wearing a kimono, and Syaoron was wearing the hakama he had the day before. "I present, Fai-sensei!" She pulled Syaoron out of the way of Fai. Kurogane glanced up, spitting out the drink he had been sipping at. "Isn't he… beautiful?" She looked so happy. Fai stood, smiling happily, in a girl's kimono.

She grabbed Yuuko's hands, clasping them together. "Thank you for letting us borrow one of your kimonos. I had to fit it to Fai; I can fit it to you again if you want." She nodded and Yuuko just laughed, hugging Tomoyo. "He is so pretty, like a model!" She glanced back at Fai, smiling happily. Yuuko noticed that part of his hair was clipped with a butterfly clip.

"What do you think, Kuro-silly?" Fai plopped down next to Chii, and she wiggled over, letting Fai sit next to Kurogane. Kurogane shook his head, sighing. And he had to protect this idiot?

* * *

As Tomoyo would say: "Ta-da~!" Erm, yeah. You should watch/read this so you kinda know what Fai looks like in a kimono. http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=K0vqkvgonO0&feature=related ( Just get rid of the spaces when you put it in the address bar!) I guess part of the seating too. Remeber: Chii, Ashura, Seishiro, Clow, Tomoyo and Fei Wang aren't really included. Oh yeah, big button want to pressed, it'd be apperciated!


	6. Drabble 6: Chain96

**A/N:** Yay, finally! The ending was a bit hard, wasn't sure if I wanted what happened at the T.V., but hey, it got put in there. So, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in here, Clamp owns most of it!

96. Chain

* * *

"I really hate you, witch." Yuuko glanced up, slyly smiling at Kurogane. He held up his wrist, jingling it to refer to the hand cuff on it. The handcuff was connected to a certain blonde, who was avidly chatting with Watanuki. "I think I hate you more than I hate this idiot." He nodded. "Yeah, that's how much I hate you."

"Aw, Kurgy doesn't like my New Years gift?" She pouted for a second but brightened up. "I'll take it off in a day if you make a resolution, one _I_ suggest. Well?" She was still sitting on her desk, but now Fai was paying attention, as was Watanuki.

"Yeah, whatever." Kurogane grumbled, wondering what the witch wanted him to do. But, a whole day? That meant he had o go through a whole day, not like he didn't, with the idiot. But he was attached to him, so now it was worse. "What is it?" She had that evil gleam in her eye.

"I want you to get along better with Fai-kun this year, and that means the whole year. If you don't accept this resolution, I'll leave you chained to him the whole year instead!" She smirked, letting out a scary laugh.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Fai peered around Kurogane's shoulder, stating his question. Yuuko let out this 'ah, ah.' She stood up, swinging the key around her finger. "No, I guess it's not, huh?" Yuuko nodded and then turned to Kurogane.

"…You're kidding me right?" Yuuko frowned, hitting him on the head. "…Fine." Yuuko brightened, and then gave the key to Watanuki. "What?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Why does he get the key?"

"I might lose it; you wouldn't want that, right?" Yuuko smirked as Kurogane sighed. He grumbled under his breath, but turned, pulling Fai along with him. Fai tripped slightly, falling into the other man's back. Yuuko shrieked with laughter. Watanuki sighed, rubbing his face. "You need to coordinate walking, silly!" She smirked. "You can't just pull Fai-kun around, Kurgy."

"Nope, still hate you, I really thought it'd wear off, but you made it worse." He tugged Fai back up. Yuuko pretended to look hurt, but then broke into a smile. She shoved the two, and Watanuki, out of her office. And slammed the door. "Alright, looks like we've got to combine classes today. C'mon." He pulled Fai along, trying to act friendlier. Watanuki followed them silently. He was in Kurogane's class after all. Syaoron was leaning against Ashura's door, mumbling to himself, looking at some kind of paper. He glanced up, raising an eyebrow at the handcuffs.

"Do I even need to ask, or can I just assume Yuuko?" Watanuki nodded his head at the latter, and Syaoron shook his head. "Fai-sensei. May I ask exactly what you're going to do… in the means of teaching class."

"We're combining classes today, Syaoron-kun, won't that be fun?" He stumbled a little, but regained his footing. "Don't worry, tomorrow will be completely normal, I promise!"

"Ah, I wasn't really worried, just wondering." He turned to address Kurogane. "Kurogane-sensei, are we having P.E. first?" The man only grunted, and Syaoron assumed they were. He ran ahead, to find Syaoran and Sakura.

Watanuki paused, messing with the key Yuuko had given him. Should he…? Kurogane turned slightly, glaring at him. Fai was pulling him ahead. 'Don't even try it, kid.' Kurogane mouthed at him. Watanuki blinked in surprise. 'The damned witch is always freaking watching.' Fai had pulled him closer to the gym, and soon, Watanuki was standing in the middle of the gym.

"Why do we have to play dodgeball?" He groaned, as everybody crowded into a line, waiting for the two teachers to pick teams. "And why are the teachers picking teams for us? Aren't we supposed to do that?" Watanuki was on a team with Sakura, Syaoron, and White Mokona. They had all been picked by Fai. This meant that the opposing team, picked by Kurogane, was Doumeki, Syaoran, Himawari and Black Mokona. At some point during the choosing, Tomoyo and Yuuko has showed up.

Watanuki dodged a ball, gaping at Yuuko. "Shouldn't you be teaching a class, Yuuko?!?" She titled her head, and laughed.

"Yes, but I'm not!" She curled an arm around Tomoyo's shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure my _favorite _student doesn't give that key to my two _favorite _teachers." She nodded toward Kurogane and Fai, who were watching the game. Tomoyo had out a camcorder, which was pointed at Sakura. Suddenly, a ball hit Watanuki in the side of the head. "Ohohohohoho~! Watanuki, you're out!"

"WHO THREW THAT?!?!?" Watanuki glared at the other team. Syaoran let out a 'meep', pointing at Doumeki. "I should've known! Stupid Doumeki!" He trudged over to sit down on the bleachers. Fai turned to look at him. Watanuki was pretty sure that if he hadn't been attached to Kurogane, he would've pranced over.

"Oh no! Watanuki's out! Quick! Syaoron, throw the ball at Doumeki, then it'll be fair!" Fai nodded, and Kurogane was tempted to smack the Science teacher. He turned slightly, looking at the twitch of annoyance on Kurogane's face. "What's wrong, Kuro-rin~?"

"You can't help them _play_ the game; you're only aloud to declare outs, or wins." He grated this out, wondering how much more of this he could take. Fai blinked, trying to hide his laughter. Yuuko burst out laughing as Kurogane got hit with a ball. "Okay, who the hell threw that!?!"

Across the gym, Sakura winced. She hadn't meant to hit Kurogane, she was aiming for Himawari. "A-ah!" She race dup toward the two teachers, avoiding a ball thrown by Himawari. "S-sorry, Kurogane-sensei, I was aiming for Himawari, and I guess it kind of went a bit off course." Kurogane sighed, shaking his head. Well, it was only Sakura.

"Kuro-rin isn't mad at Sakura-chan, because she's too adorable to get mad at!" Fai leaned down, pinching Sakura's cheek. "He's like a daddy to her!" Both Sakura and Kurogane flushed.

"And Fai's the mommy, right?" Yuuko has strolled over to the three, smiling. "Like a little family." She paused. "And Syaoran, along with Syaoron, will become their son-in-laws!" Kurogane growled, lunging at Yuuko. Which of course failed, with the extra weight, he just fell on the ground. Sakura was beet red behind them.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mmmm, today was fun, eh, Kuro-sama?" Fai stretched with one arm, peering at the other man's face. Kurogane just grunted, sliding open the door to his apartment. Fai sighed, poking him in the cheek. "Why couldn't we have gone to my house? Yuui and I were supposed to eat with Chii and Hideki!" Kurogane sighed, chucking off his shoes, Fai did the same.

"Because, if you hadn't gotten drunk last night, we wouldn't have to do this!" He tugged Fai into the kitchen. Fai pouted, grabbing onto the countertop.

"Kuro-sama got drunk too!" He shouted, Kurogane tugged against the handcuffs, trying to get Fai to move. Fai didn't budge.

"You're the one who decided to knock me out and pass out right after that!" Kurogane finally managed to tug Fai away from the counter. Fai pouted again, clinging to the fridge. Kurogane sighed, leaning against the counter. "I seriously am blaming you; the witch was just waiting to stick handcuffs on us."

And worse, the idiot was still wearing a kimono. And he was still wearing a hakama. He turned slightly; Fai had opened the fridge door. He watched him, wondering what he was doing now. Fai reached into the fridge, pulling out some baby carrots. "Uwaaaaah~! Carrots!"

The carrot bag leaked, hitting the kimono. "Oh no! Kuro-sama!! The carrots leaked on Yuuko's pretty kimono, what do I do?" Fai looked like he was going to cry, but Kurogane knew he was faking it. Still, he'd cry anyway. Kurogane hated when he cried.

"Just take it off, we'll get it washed." Being the very logical person he was, he said the first thing that popped into his mind. If you stained something, you should get it washed as soon s possible. He, seconds later, realized that what he has said could be taken wrong. "Wait-"

"Oh, Kuro-sama wants me to strip?" Fai wiggled his eyebrows at Kurogane. Kurogane, in turn, turned bright red. "Too bad, I can't..." He held up their locked wrists, jiggling the chain. "But I will as soon as I can!" He nodded, laughing at Kurogane's bright red face.

"That's now what I meant, you…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. She could be watching, that witch. Then again… He shook his head. Fai tugged on his sleeve, giving him a curios look. "Never mind, let's just eat dinner." They stood there for a moment, before Kurogane sighed again. "Come on, let's just go and eat out."

Fai clapped happily as they sat in the car. "Would you stop that, it's kind of hard to drive this car with you yanking my hand whichever way you choose!" Fai dropped his hands, pouting. "Thank you, for once, you cooperate." Fai leaned his head back, watching the rain beat down on the hood. "We're going to have to go somewhere…." He turned to look at Fai; they were in the middle of traffic. "Where?"

"Hmm, Cat's Eye!" Kurogane blinked. He hadn't heard of that place, but at least it was somewhere to eat. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the man, questioning the place's existence.

"It's just around the corner, Kuro-sama!" He nodded, happily. As they finally figured out how to get out of the car, the Cat's Eye, Kurogane realized, was café. Watanuki stood, writing quickly on a notepad. Was he a waiter here?

"Hey, kid!" He strode over, pulling Fai along, toward Watanuki. Watanuki jumped, turning to look at his P.E. teacher and Science teacher. "You work here? Don't you do enough work for that witch?"

"Ah, no, Yuuko doesn't pay me, Kurogane-sensei." He sighed shaking his head, and yet the kid worked for her anyway. "Here, let me sit you!" He flipped the note book closed, finding a table for the two. "Here, I'll come back for an order in a few minutes."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fai drummed his hand on the table, closing his eyes. They were back at the apartment now. Fai was dozing off in front of the coffee table. Kurogane was leaned forward, due to the handcuffs, as he watched some anime on the T.V. Fai glanced up, noticing that the other man was engrossed in the T.V. A smile spread across his face.

On the T.V., the main character was listening to the love interest confess their love. Fai crawled up onto the couch, slinking closer to Kurogane then he already was. Of course, being the awesome person he was, Kurogane didn't notice.

Fai crawled slowly into his lap, stopping when Kurogane twitched, but continued when the man didn't react any more. Kurogane blinked when a blonde head of hair blocked his vision. "Hey, move out of the way, I'm trying to watch this ending!" Fai didn't pout, but raised an eyebrow in surprise. He wasn't reacting to the fact that he was in his lap! "Would you move? It's almost over!"

Fai leaned forward. "I'm serious, dummy, look, they're kissing, and you made me miss the main character's reaction! This is the only tim-mmmph!" Kurogane was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against his. Fai grasped the couch, surprised that the other man hadn't shoved him off. He felt Kurogane grab hold of the back of his head, pulling him away.

"W-why did you do that?" Fai titled his head, giggling at the flushed face of the other man. "You…" Kurogane trailed off, looking toward the door. Someone was knocking. He wondered who it was, he didn't invite anyone over. Fai suddenly attacked him again, smothering him in kisses. Dammit, he thought, what the hell? He tried to get away, but this was futile.

Fai paused, blinking when Kurogane grabbed his hips. "Hyuu~? What's Kuro-sama doing?" Kurogane flipped Fai over. Fai blushed, struggling slightly. Kurogane suddenly sat up. What the hell was he doing? He shook off whatever had just happened, dragging Fai toward the bedroom, so he could get some sleep.

Fai lay in the bed; it was fairly big, turning slightly. He found himself drifting into sleep; he usually couldn't sleep at other's houses. It was nice, so he curled up against the other's side.

* * *

Okay, there! Finally, it's done. You have to tell me what you think, please? Next prompt is Opera. Any suggestions?


	7. Drabble 7: Opera79

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyting in here, CLAMP does. YAY for them, because they're awesome, ne?  
A/N: Here we are, hope you like. Because _I_ like it. Oh, by the way, reviews are nice! So if you've been reading this, then I'd love at least one from you! :)  
**AmayaZorifuki:** I would of loved to use the suggestion. But a writer's block hit me, and when I got back on track, I couldn't seem to figure it in, but it was wonderful idea, so thank you!

79. Opera

* * *

Kurogane's lip twitched up, into a smirk, as Yuuko leaned against the desk. She tapped the desk, humming. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at her. He was supposed to be taking attendance, and yet she continued to stand there. He sighed, slamming down the attendance book. She was sitting on his desk, staring at his neck. It was freakin' annoying.

"Kurgy, what's that?" She pointed at his neck, tilting her head, as it she didn't know. She nickered when he turned red.

"That's my neck, you retard." She turned into a full-blown smile, and leaned forward. "I'm serious, will you leave now? " She hooked a finger under his chin, tilting the chin upward. "What the hell?"

"Syaoran, what's this?" She tilted Kurogane's neck toward said boy. "Please tell me, since your teacher won't admit what it is!"

"Uh-uhm, Yuuko-sensei.. That's a.." Syaoran was almost as red as Kurogane. He didn't look like he wanted to say it, but Yuuko was now egging him on. "It's a, um, a hicky!" He swiftly turned and hid in his seat. Watanuki tried to assure him that it was okay, not to be embarrassed. Yuuko smirked and turned back to Kurogane.

"Well, well. How'd you get that, Kurgy, hmm?" She smirked as Kurogane turned even redder than before. "I bet Fai-kun gave it to you, huh? Oh, by the look on your face, it did come from...you!" She turned and pointed at Fai, who had just entered with Black Mokona. Black Mokona covered his face, giggling. Then he slipped into his seat, still giggling. "Right, Fai-kun, right?"

Yuuko was holding onto his hands, acting like a schoolgirl. Fai blinked in surprise, trying to slip away from Yuuko. He was only coming to put Black Mokona back in his class.. He laughed, deciding to go along with the other teacher's antics. "Ahahahaa~! Of course, Yuuko-sama." Behind them, Kurogane turned red again.

"I KNEW IT!" She turned to face the class. "As I was, I'm here to tell Class B that today class is cut!" She emphasized her point by hitting the first desk in front of her, Watanuki's, with her fist. "I must now go tell Class A and B!"

Fai blinked, and then turned to watch the students pick up their things, grumbling under their breath. "Isn't Clow the principal now?"

Kurogane glanced up, flicking an eyebrow up. "Yeah, I think so.. Why does it matter?" Fai shrugged. "I guess I can see what you mean.. Yuuko still makes her own decisions." He scribbled on the attendance sheet, finally setting it back down. "You, uh, are you…"

"Ah, Kurogane-sensei, can I ask you something?" Both of the men turned to look at the girl standing in front of them. Hikaru stood there, blinking. "Eh…" She muttered, waiting for her teacher to answer.

"That was a question, Hikaru-chan, but what?" Kurogane leaned against the desk behind me. Hikaru held out what appeared to be three tickets to something. Fai leaned closer, taking the tickets and inspecting them.

"Yuuko-sensei gave them to me before she left. Probably for Fuu-chan and Umi-chan, too. But none of us really like that kind of thing. Opera, I mean. Well, Fuu-chan might.." She shook her head, and smiled. "But, I don't know, I didn't feel they should be wasted. So, if you want them, I'm sure you can get others to go with you.."

"Come on, Kuro-chi, we should take them!" Kurogane sighed, rubbing his temples. "After all, Hikaru-chan went out of her way to give them to us!" He waved the Opera tickets in front of Kurogane's face. He snatched them from the Science teacher. "I guess we're taking them, Hikaru-chan! See you in two days!"

She left, running after Fuu and Umi, who where talking to Sakura and Syaoran. Kurogane glanced down at the opera tickets. "Huh.." He muttered, reading the tickets. "Look, it says.. 'The Phantom of the Opera.' Sounds interesting."

"OH! I've seen that, Kuro-sama! It's really good." He smiled, nodding happily. Kurogane eyed him, and Fai thought the way he did it was odd. "What is it, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane set down the tickets on his desk, turning to look at Fai. He tilted his head, smiling. Kurogane stepped forward, sliding his hands onto Fai's shoulders. Fai jumped slightly. Kurogane pushed him up against the wall, bracing his hands on said wall. He leaned forward, capturing the other's lips with his. Fai froze for a moment, before leaning into the kiss. A laugh, one Kurogane wished wasn't there, emitted from someone from the doorway.

"Ohohohohohohoho~! My, my, Kurgy do like Fai-kun?" Yuuko smiled, Clow was standing behind her. "What do you think, Clow? He really does like him, but he won't admit, right?" Clow chuckled, nodding along with Yuuko. Kurogane muttered 'I hate you' under his breath.

"Hello~! Yuuko, Clow-sama, what are you doing here?" Fai wound his arms around Kurogane's neck. Yuuko smiled, holding up a pair of tickets. Fai tilted his head. "Is that…?"

"I suppose Hikaru gave you three of these, ne?" She clapped her hands together. Fai nodded, smiling. "I know because it's _hitsuzen_." She winked. "Ne.. All the teachers are going to see this. I hope I see you there, _both_ of you!" She pulled Clow away, still laughing.

Fai leaned back against the wall, letting his arms slip off of Kurogane's shoulders. "Are you doing anything tonight?" Fai glanced up in surprise, but then he shook his head. Kurogane took Fai's chin in his hand, lifting his face toward him. "Do you want to go with me to that opera?"

"Ooooooha~! I would _love_ to, Kuro-sama. Thank you!" He practically glomped the other man, and Kurogane turned red. "But…" Fai pulled away from the other man, tilting his head yet again. "There are three tickets…Why would Yuuko attend to give us three, if there are only two of us?"

All of the sudden, Black Mokona and White Mokona popped into the room. They smiled together, but White Mokona giggled, her giggles sharp and cute. Black Mokona hugged her, his smiled wider. And then they chimed together. "Because there are two of you!" And they pointed at Fai.

"Oh! Yuuko wants to invite Yuui, ne?" The two nodded, running forward to hug Fai. In the process, Kurogane was also hugged by the two. "Yay, let's go ask Yuui, he should still be here!" And Kurogane was once again hugged. Then he was dragged out of the classroom.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well, I was going out with Chii; Hideki's out of town. But I guess, since all the teachers are attending, I can come." Yuui took the offered ticket from his brother's hand. "Looks like it starts at nine o'clock. It's only about ten o'clock, so I guess I'll pick you up from Kurogane's house, Fai." They stared at him. "Or, y'know, not. Then I'll see you at the theater." He ducked out of the cooking prep room.

"What do you want to do, Kuro-sama?" Fai stood on his tiptoes, smirking at the other. Behind them, the door clicked closed. Fai turned slightly, dropping onto his feet. He grabbed the doorknob, and then let go. "Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap. Kuro-sama, we're locked in here!"

"Well, there's a window right there, idiot." Fai turned to look at the windows on the side of the room. Then he pouted. Kurogane peered out one of the widows. "Then again, it's a long drop down there." He glanced back at Fai. "Guess we're going to have to wait here. Hopefully some kid forgot their shit, then we can get out."

Kurogane flicked open an eye, startled as he heard the door unlocking. He twitched his arm from under Fai, shifting. The door was still locked, so whoever was there was having trouble opening it. Fai stirred, murmured something and continued to sleep. It was fairly dark outside. But the sun set early in February, right? Kurogane glanced at his watch. It read seven-thirty. He hit his head against the wall.

The door flung open. Kurogane eyes widened. That was… That was one of the men searching for Fai! He quickly figured out a way to conceal Fai. The jacket fluttered over Fai, who was luckily curled up. He stood up, trying to remember which man this was. He thought of what Yuuko had told him about the men who were chasing Fai.

"_Kamui and Subaru are twins. More specifically, vampire twins." Yuuko scribbled on a paper. Kurogane flicked an eyebrow up. "Yes, vampires are real. Kyle and Xing Huo are the second most dangerous, as they work directly for whoever is behind this. As I've said before, they have an inside man. Not sure who, we're still trying to figure that out." She handed Kurogane the paper._

"_What do you mean second most?" He asked, folding the paper, stuffing it into his pocket._

"_Kamui and Subaru don't work directly for the 'boss man'. I don't even think they want to harm Fai. But still, they are considered highly dangerous. Because of being vampires, I believe." She stood up. "I'm not sure what they want with Fai, but it's probably not anything good. And make sure Fai doesn't see that paper, and don't look at it yourself." Kurogane sighed, popping his hands into his pockets. _

The man standing in the doorway had longer hair, pulled into a ponytail. It was jet black. He was also wearing glasses. Ah, wasn't he wearing a monocle last time? He shook his head. This was the man, Kyle. But then… where was the woman, Xing Huo? Kyle took a step into the room.

"I had a feeling someone was here!" He gave a gentle smiled, but Kurogane wasn't fooled. A voice told him to act like he believed this guy. Which was a tad hard, but he leaned against the counter. "But I thought there was two people in here, was I wrong?"

"No." Kurogane answered gruffly. He nodded toward the sleeping Fai. "But my friend's asleep, don't wake him up." Kyle chuckled, and closed his eyes. "I have to go anyway; my friend and I are supposed to meet a group of friends in an hour and half." He then scooped up Fai, gliding past Kyle.

"Well, that was rude." Kyle remarked, before flipping open a phone. "Hello. Listen, Xing Huo, we have a problem… No, but it seems Yuuko may have put a protector over our dear Fai. That's right, time to send Kamui and Subaru in."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fai stirred in the car. He glanced at Kurogane, yawning. "Kuro-rin..." Kurogane glanced over at him. "Kuro-rin, guess what?" He tugged on the other man's sleeve. He eyed Fai suspiciously. "We're supposed to go to the opera soon!" He smiled as Kurogane smacked him. Fai dug his hands into the jacket's pockets. "Eh…" He pulled out a slip of paper. "Hm?" It read.. 'A very important wish will be made soon…' Fai blinked in surprise. Then the writing morphed. 'Are you reading this, Fai!?!?' The writing looked angry. Fai looked tentatively at Kurogane.

"Uhm, yes, magical paper, I am." He said this quietly, and gasped when the words morphed again. Kurogane glanced at him, and Fai hid the paper. Now the paper read 'How the… That Kurgy is so stupid sometimes!' Fai blinked. "Yuuko-sama?" 'Who do you think?!?! Honestly, I'm going to hit him when you two arrive at opera.' Fai pursed his lips. "What's that important wish, Yuuko?" 'You'll find out soon enough!' Fai blinked as the words morphed back to the original words. He hurriedly stuffed the paper back in the jacket pocket.

"What are you doing, you dummy?" Fai let out a laugh when Kurogane questioned him.

"N-nothing, Kuro-sama!" He glanced out the window. What was so important that Yuuko couldn't tell him? And why was she so mad at Kurogane for letting him see that paper…? He closed his eyes, sighing.

The drive to the opera was quite long. The got there about twenty minutes before the opera started. Yuuko was sitting with Yuui and Clow. They all certainly looked fancy. "Fai, Kurogane! Why are you wearing your work clothes, this is an opera!" She scolded them.

"Like we had time to change, witch!" Kurogane snapped as he and Fai sat down next to Ashura. "The idiot's bother locked us in his prep room!" Yuui apologized. Kurogane leaned up to Yuuko. She leaned down. "We only got out because that damn Kyle guy opened the door. You better tell me what he was doing in the school!" Yuuko looked surprised. "Yeah, well, we got away, so let's hope we don't see him again." The opera began, and Kurogane turned around.

"Uwaaaah~!" Fai murmured, tugging on the P.E. teacher's sleeve. "Look, Sakura-chan's on stage!" He pointed toward said girl. "I bet she's the main girl, huh?" Kurogane grunted. "And look, Syaoran-kun too!" He clapped his hands together, smiling happily.

Kurogane sighed, pulling Fai's head to chest. "Idiot.." He murmured, but it was laced with affection. Fai let out a little moan of protest. And then he said, quietly, 'Kuro-sama, I can't see Sakura-chan or Syaoran-kun!'

* * *

So, there you go. If you haven't seen Phantom of the Opera, it's a must see. For those who have, Sakura would be Christine, and Syaoran would be Raoul, I believe his name is. It's a really good movie, though I haven't seen it as an opera. Remember, even one review from a reader is wonderful, trust me! NOTE: The italic up there with Yuuko talking is a flashback! Next is Insanity, I'll be working on it right away, so no needed suggestions!


	8. Drabble 8: Insanity30

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in here, wonderful CLAMP does.  
**A/N:** I honestly don't like this one as much, but, y'know. Writer's Block seems to be hitting me more now, but I'll get over it! Btw, Hiakru, Fuu and Umi are from Magic Night Rayearth. The only reason they're talking to Sakura is because of chapter 222 in Tsubasa. Even though I don't like this one as much, I hope you like!

30. Insanity

* * *

Fai's fingers twitched over the piano's dusty keys. "I didn't know Kuro-sama had a piano at home! Does he play?" Kurogane glanced up from the stir fry he was making. "Teehee…" He slid into the kitchen. "Kuro-sama looks like a housewife right now!" He pulled at the ends of the apron the other man was wearing; it read '_Kiss the Cook_'. "This is the first time Kuro-chi has been at my house, huh?"

"Yeah.. And the piano at my house hasn't been played since my mom died." He flipped the stir fry. "Now get off me, or this'll be the last time I'll be here!" Fai slipped off of the angry cook, turning to smile at Yuui. He had just walked into the room, and was setting down his supplies on the table. He gave his brother a happy smile.

"Kurogane's here. Well, I guess I'll go out then…" He frowned and he shifted through his bag. Fai blinked in surprise. "Ashura and I were going to go out anyway, so I'll just stay out later." Fai slunk his arm around his brother. "Trust me, Fai; you'll need the house more than I will." He patted his brother's head, flipping open a cell phone. Yuui slipped into the living room.

"Your brother had plans, weird." Fai gave him a questioning look. "Ah, Yuui seems fairly attached to you, just a thought." He turned the stove down, turning to look at Fai. "It's down, if you want to eat that is."

Fai planted his hands on the counter, smiling. "Why didn't Kuro-sama make sushi? I'd try to eat it!" He nodded, watching as Kurogane placed the stir fry into two plates. Fai took a plate willingly. Kurogane placed a pair of chopsticks in front of him. "Kuro-sama knows I can't use these!" He pouted.

"I didn't make sushi because it takes too long, especially if you don't like it. And you are going to learn to use chopsticks!" He placed his plate down, along with a pair of chopsticks and walked over to Fai. He placed the chopsticks in his hand first, showing the correct technique, and then handing them to Fai. Fai blinked, gripping the chopsticks.

"Like this?" Fai asked, glancing up. Kurogane shook his head, gripping Fai's hands, sitting down next to him. He showed him again, but it didn't appear to work. "Kuro-sama, this isn't helping!" He pouted. "And look! All the food is on us, not on the plate or in my belly." Fai sucked on his lip. Kurogane sighed.

"Oi, this is impossible. C'mon, I'm tired." He pulled Fai up. Fai stumbled slightly, latching onto Kurogane's shirt. "Hell, when did you get into the alcohol? You are a freakin' idiot." Fai split into a full smile. Kurogane glanced at the empty bottle next to the stove. "While I was cooking, really, Fai?"

Fai nodded, climbing up onto Kurogane's back. Kurogane grumbled, but started up the stairs. Fai wrapped his legs around Kurogane's chest. Kurogane sighed, letting his arms fall from the other's ankles. He dropped Fai onto the bed in one of the three rooms. "Kuro-sama, this is Yuui's bedroom." But Fai still smirked.

"Like hell if I care." He wrapped an arm around Fai, lying down. Fai smiled, climbing on top of Kurogane. "What the hell are you doing, go to bed." Kurogane attempted to push Fai off. Fai clung to him.

"But, but, I want to sleep with Kuro-sama!" Kurogane twitched. He grabbed Fai's arm, flipping him over. Fai smiled up at him.

"We already are, so go to bed." He turned over, wrapping his arm around Fai again. Fai paused, before curling up against Kurogane. "What now?"

"I want to cuddle with Kuro-sama." A sigh emitted from Kurogane. Then Fai felt the other arm wrap around him. "Thank you, Kuro…sama." Fai curled up, closing his eyes. Sleep seemed close to the Science teacher now.

"You're insane; you know that right, Fai?" Fai murmured something, cuddling closer to Kurogane. He sighed, pressing his forehead to Fai's. This made him open his eyes.

"Mhm, but Kuro-sama is insane too. That's why we look good together." Kurogane was drifting off, so he couldn't protest them being together. But Fai knew that he would if he could, and he let himself fall asleep soon.

Later that night, Yuui peered into his room. He was completely flustered to see the two men in his bed. He shook it off. He glanced back at Ashura, who looked quite tired. "Sorry, Ashura, I'd offer for you to stay, but my brother and his friend stole my bed."

Ashura raised an eyebrow. "There's a couch downstairs, Yuui." Yuui laughed, faltering, before following the other man down the steps. Soon, the whole house was asleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"And that's why, Kamui." Kyle was urging Kamui to try to get Fai. "Please, Subaru's already agreed!" Kamui glanced up, flicking an eyebrow up. "Why do you refuse?"

"It's simple. It's not time yet, stop acting so insane, Kyle, or we'll take you out." Then he stood up, disappearing into the night. Kamui sighed, rubbing his temple as he walked. He was headed toward that shop again. Not that he wanted to go there. The witch was the only reason, anyway.

Yuuko glanced up as somebody entered her shop. "Well, Kamui-kun. Nice to see you." He nodded slightly, sitting down. "What brings you here, this late?"

"Wouldn't you know?" She smirked as he said this. "It's about Fai…" Yuuko suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head up. "What?"

"It's not time yet, Kamui, you know that." He nodded, looking back down. "Kurogane knows you're after Fai, he'll do everything to protect him now." Kamui blinked. "It's insane, I know, but I can't stop him now. And once Fai makes the wish, he must be protected even more." Kamui nodded. "That's when you and Subaru will come in for help. But that is all. Don't tell Kyle or Xing Huo."

"Of course not, Yuuko. That would hurt Fai, I believe." He stood up, bidding her farewell. "But, mhm, he's not really that insane. I believe Fai has packed most of the insanity within himself. Isn't that right, Yuuko?" He was already outside, so Yuuko wouldn't be able to hear him. Kamui spotted a boy standing there.

"Watanuki, right?" The boy looked quite surprised. "Mhm, well, goodbye." And with that, Kamui vanished into the night. Watanuki blinked in surprise again. Who…?

* * *

I thought it'd be better to reply to review down here! Urgh, I have to do laundry tomorrow, well mine, but still.  
**AmayaZorifuki:** It's cool, because it's fluffy, but mysterious. This chapter has more fluff for the two, though. It's also shorter! **Alisa makora:** Oddly, I don't plan on following the canon for those two, but that's more because Subaru and Kamui are the Tsubasa versions. **Tellie:** Yeah, you're right, but it's still good. But then, I haven't seen any operas, so don't know a lot about them. Musicials are always good, though.  
Remember! Review!


	9. Drabble 9: AreYouChallengingMe10

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to come out. I just got an idea for a one-shot song-fic for xxxHolic. So I'll stick that up when I finish it. Once again, I hope you like it, because I really do!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in here, all of it is owned by their respectful owners!

10. Are you challenging me?

* * *

Kurogane squared his shoulders and glared back at the Math teacher. "What did you say?" He snapped, gripping the desk with his hands. He and Ashura were the only two in the room, the Art prep room. Kurogane had only gone there to give Chii back a few paint brushed Tomoyo had been hording. He had gone in to find not Chii, but Ashura. He wasn't surprised; Ashura hung around the twins and Chii a lot, so it wasn't odd. "I dare you to say it again."

"The twins belong to me, _both_ of them. Which of course means, I'll protect them. I don't need you, Fai certainly doesn't." Certainly, something bad was bound to happen, if Kurogane was alone with this guy. Kurogane didn't like Ashura at all, he felt like beating him up at times. And now, well, that just made it worse. "You really are causing me trouble, so go away."

"No. I'm protecting the idiot no matter what, you don't have a say." He curled his hand into a fist. Ashura was still standing there, smirking. He leaned forward, and Kurogane backed up slightly. Ashura suddenly laughed.

"I believe I do, Kurogane." He laid his hands flat on the desk. "And anyway, what are you going to do, hm?" He tapped the desk with his fingers. "Pleases, do leave, I don't Chii would appreciate you yelling at a friend of hers." There was a twitch of anger on Kurogane's face. That _bastard_! He gritted his teeth. "Oh, did I make the puppy angrier?"

Kurogane looked up. "What the hell did you just say?" Ashura chuckled; his laugh seemingly trickled down like water.

"Oh, oh. That's right, I know Fai refers to you as a puppy sometimes, but it's more of Kuro-sama, isn't it?" Ashura waited for the response, it came fairly quick. Kurogane swung his fist, hitting the man in the jaw. Ashura stumbled back, more in surprise. He had accepted more yelling, but now, apparently, it had become physical. "Now, now." He wiped the blood from his lip. "No need to get physical, Kurogane."

"Hell, I'll get physical if I want to, you bastard." Kurogane then turned to leave the room. "How can you believe the twins trust you, if you're after one of them…?" He slammed the door, quickly getting out of the hallway. Yuuko glanced up as Kurogane jogged past, she snapped the book shut. Yuuko practically tackled him before he got to the gym. "What?"

"Hm, you look angry, Kurgy." He stared at her like she was stupid. "Okay, okay. But not at Fai-kun, or I, are you jealous, then?" She jumped up and down. "I could be right; you did just come from the direction of the math room, ne?"

"WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?" He flushed red, and Yuuko broke into giggles. "Will you get off of me, witch?" She winked at him, but crawled off him and stood up. Kurogane sat up. "What's there to be jealous of…he's…" Yuuko flicked an eyebrow up. "Nevermind."

He started off toward the field, where, oddly enough, there was a bunch of ruins. Kurogane waved at the green-haired man bent over one of the smaller ruins. "HEY! Souseki!" The man looked up, and smiled.

"Kurogane-sensei." He bowed, a girl popped up next to him. "You've met Suzuran, right?" Kurogane nodded, watching the girl hand him some kind of artifact. "If you're looking for Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan, they're over there." He pointed at two brunettes bent over a tablet. Syaoron was there, but talking to a tall blonde. Kurogane twitched. "Oh, I didn't see Fai and Syaoron come over, but they're here too!"

"YOU SHOULD BE HOME, YOU IDIOT!" Fai flinched as Kurogane yelled at him. Syaoran and Sakura glanced up from the tablet staring at him. Fai laughed, ducking behind Syaoron. "If you're sick, you should've stayed home, not drag Syaoron over here with you." He sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm taking you home."

"WAI~! I want to stay here, Kuro-tan." Fai clung to Syaoron's back, moaning in protest. Kurogane reached around Syaoron, grabbing Fai. "Nyah~! But I'm not sick!" Fai coughed and the sneezed right after he said this. "Let me go, Kuro-tan!"

"No." He swung Fai over his shoulder. Fai moaned again in protest. "Are you challenging my authority over you?" Fai grumbled under his breath, before smiling as happily as could.

"Of course not, Kuro-chi~!" He giggled as he felt Kurogane twitch. "Hmm, but I am sick, ne?" He patted the other teacher's back. "Does that make Kuro-chi my boss then?" Kurogane was walking across the field, back toward the parking lot. "…Kuro-sama?"

"Hm?" Kurogane about chucked the Science teacher into the passenger seat He sat in the driver's seat himself, looking over to Fai. "What?" He finally gritted out, only annoyed because the man had gotten out of bed whole sick. That's not how it worked; you stayed home if you were sick! "Geez, what an idiot." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry; Syaoron and his brother came over… They wanted to go to the ruins with Sakura-chan, but school was already out…" He bowed his head, sighing. "I knew they could go as long as I brought them…" He glanced back up. "I just, wanted to help them." His eyes teared up.

"Why the hell are you crying, you idiot?" Kurogane had closed his door, but was just staring at Fai. Fai rubbed away the tears, laughing all of the sudden. Kurogane sighed, starting up the car. Before Fai could even say anything, Kurogane muttered something. Fai tilted his head. "I said we'll pick up your car tomorrow!" He looked away, sighing.

"Hm, that's, that's sweet of you, Kuro-sama." That's when he noticed Fai was shaking. Kurogane paused slightly; a red light was coming up. Fai shuddered, wrapping his arm around himself. Kurogane stared at him, concerned for once. Was he really that cold? Kurogane reached over to touch his arm. Fai flinched at the hand resting on his shoulder. "W-what is it, Kuro-sama?"

"Are you cold? I told you not to leave the bed, especially not you're house!" Fai pouted at Kurogane, turning to look out the window. "ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Fai giggled, hiding this by keeping his shoulders from moving. He pretended to ignore the other man. "YOU! Forget it; I'm done yelling at you, I might kill my voice." Fai peeked back at Kurogane, looking back quickly when the other reared his head. This went on the whole ride back to Fai's home.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mhmmmm. Kuro-sama~!" Fai shook a book in front of the dozing man's face. Yuui had returned back after the two. He had been carrying a lot of bags, full of groceries. Fai had tried to help, from the couch, but Kurogane had shoved him back down on the couch. He had to earn the other twin's trust somehow, right? Now, Fai and Kurogane were sitting in Fai's room, which Kurogane had never been in. The book he had shook in Kurogane's face, well, he certainly didn't recognize it. But Fai was sick, and he wanted him to read it to him. So he snatched the book from Fai.

"What the hell is this?" He waved the book back at Fai, who latched onto his arm, smiling. He sighed, rubbing his face.

"I want Kuro-sama to read it to me, please~?" Fai pouted, so Kurogane opened the first page in the book. He stopped, twitching with annoyance.

"Can't you read by yourself, you idiot?" Fai smiled, pushing the book back at Kurogane. "Fine, I'll read the damn book to you, then. He began to read the first page, still feeling a bit irritated. He really wanted to go home. That damn cat needed to be fed… Maybe the kid would feed it for him. Syaoran usually stopped there once or twice. He had just finished the first chapter, about to read the first word of chapter two when Yuui poked his head in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's kind of dinner now…" He stared at Fai and Kurogane; the two sat together, both pouring over the book. Yuui smiled, knocking lightly on the doorframe. Fai looked up. "Oh good, you're both still alive." He laughed, and Fai made a face. "I guess I'll just bring some soup in here then, leave you two to it~!" He left the room, snickering.

"Kuro-sama…" Fai poked the man in the side of the head. He jumped, falling off the bed. "Oh~! Kuro-sama, did you bump your head on the way down?" He peered over the side of the bed, smiling at the fallen man. Kurogane had turned red, but Fai couldn't see his expression, as the book had fallen on his face. "Hyuu~!"

Yuui blinked in surprise as he went back into the room, finding his brother laughing, Kurogane groaning on the ground. "Fai, what did I tell you about throwing guests on the ground?" He jokingly scolded his twin. Kurogane sat up, glaring at the twins. Yuui set the soup on the desk, which was crowded with papers to be graded, and left the room. "Have a good night~!"

"I really hate your brother sometimes…" Kurogane muttered as he stood up, walking toward the soup on the desk. He reached forward, grabbing the soup of quickly. He inspected the papers on the desk. These were… tests. He spotted Sakura's sitting on top of the pile, it had doodles of hearts with Syaoran's name all over the paper. "Huhm, well, that's cute…" He spotted the answer paper. Fai had doodled hearts, much like Sakura had, with _his_ name in them. "The hell?" He muttered under his breath.

"Kuro-sama, I'm hungry, where's the soup?" Fai moaned, jumping up and down on the bed. He could hear the bed groan and creak slightly with Fai's jumping. Kurogane turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed, handing one of the bowls to Fai. Fai stirred the soup, looking unsettled.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane grumbled out after a few minutes of silence. "Is the soup okay, I can make Yuui make something different." Fai shook his head, pressing the spoon to his lips. "Well then, what is it?" There was another pause as Fai continued to eat. Then he spoke up.

"Do you know what tomorrow is, Kuro-sama?" Kurogane paused to think. It wasn't the twin's birthday or his. Sakura and the younger twins birthday wasn't until April. So… What? He looked back at Fai, hoping for some answer. Fai gasped at the expression on his face. "You don't!" He pouted, crossing his arms. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow!"

"Oh, the conspiracy." He went back to eating soup. Fai gasped, dropped his soup and started to hit Kurogane's head. "What the hell, stop hitting me!" He grabbed Fai's wrists, balancing the soup on his lap. Fai whined, wrestling his wrists back from the other man.

Yuui peeked back in, groaning when he saw the spilt soup. "Fai, what the… Why'd you drop the soup?" He pointed at his twin accusingly, and Kurogane quickly went back to eating his soup. Fai jumped over the soup, grabbing his brother's left hand.

"Can you believe it... Kuro-sama thinks Valentine's Day is a conspiracy!" Fai looked like said man had just sinned against nature. Yuui stared at his brother, processing these facts. Then his face melted to look like Fai's. They both turned to look at Kurogane. He paused, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "It's horrible!"

"What else would it be, you two?" Kurogane snapped, setting the bowl on the floor. "Freakin' stores just want you to buy all that damn chocolate and shit…" Fai pouted letting go of his brother's hand and pouncing on the other man. "You're lucky I put down that bowl, you might've been covered in soup." Yuui darted out of the room, shaking his head.

"Then I'd just take a bath with Kuro-sama!" A twitch of annoyance flitted across the P.E. teacher's face.

"No." He snapped darkly, pulling the blanket over the two of themselves. "And I'm not doing anything for your damned holiday, so don't say anything about it." Fai thought he heard an 'Or I'll beat you up'.

"Is that a challenge, Kuro-sama?" Kurogane only grunted, huddling against Fai. "Oh, are you challenging me?" But by then, the other man was asleep. Fai slid down lower, curling into Kurogane's chest. A few hours later, Yuui came in with a rag, pause and smiled. He squatted down, picked up the bowl, scrubbed the floor and set the two bowls on the desk. He turned back to his brother, pressing a kiss to Fai's fore head. He patted Kurogane on the head.

The next day, Fai went into class late. Yuui had refused to let him go before the students got there. Kurogane, who had been there that morning, had also refused to drive him there. Fai set down his supplies for the day, blinking in surprise at the chocolate on his desk. Okay, he wasn't _that_ surprised. The girls in this school seemed to like him… It was the chocolate that looked like a dog and cat kissing that shocked him.

He picked it up, and a card fell on his lap. He opened it, still is shock. It read _Idiot, I hate your brother, and this holiday too… But he somehow convinced me to give you something, so the chocolate was made by him… Just enjoy… AND DON'T YOU DARE START CRYING LIKE SOME GIRL! _Fai's smile faltered, and tears popped up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"Ah, Fai-sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura was holding some chocolate close to her chest, and kept glancing around. Fai shook his head, shooing her to her seat. He glanced back at the card. There was something else at the bottom. _And yes, I was challenging you. _A happy real smile flitted across his face.

* * *

BOO! So there. But seriosly, review. Now, do it. You know you want to!  
**FAIADDICTED**: Oh really? Thank you, and here's some more than! **AmayaZorifuki**: Not _as_ much fluff in this one, but it's still cute, ne?


	10. Drabble 10: Pain17

**A/N:** OMIGOD. An update. Haha, I'm sorry, I've been busy... doing nothing. And yes, this is set on April 1st, half the kids' birthday. (Seriously.) I hope you enjoy~!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHolic ot Tsubasa:RC, CLAMP does.

17. Pain

* * *

"Sorry, to all three of you, must be a horrible birthday for you kids." Fai smiled weakly at the twins and Sakura. Sakura stood up to protest about the events of the day, but Syaoron stopped her. "I apologize to Kuro-tan-sensei… Where is he anyway?" Syaoran, who had been asleep in one of the chairs, jumped practically out of his skin when the door slammed open. "Oh, Kuro-rin~!" Fai smiled, trying to sit up in the bed. "Owie~!"

"Idiot, don't try to get up." Kurogane sat down on the edge of the bed, turning to glare at Fai. "You'll just hurt yourself again." He gave an apologetic smile to the other. "Tch." He turned to look at the twins and Sakura. "You three don't have to stay here with the idiot, really, you should go enjoy your birthday with your friends. Not us." None of them moved from the chairs.

"Ah, Kurogane-sensei, I feel responsible for what happened with Fai-sensei, so, I'm staying here ." He gave a valiant nod. "And my brother won't leave me; Sakura-chan follows him everywhere anyway. So you're stuck with us." Fai laughed, trying to cover his embarrassment. Kurogane sighed, a look of deep thought on his face.

"Fine, you're fairly stubborn, just at least go downstairs to the cafeteria and get something to eat." He practically pushed the three out the door, ordering them to bring the two adults something back also. He sighed, practically slumping to the ground in relief. "Damn kids, they just follow you everywhere, don't they?" Fai gave him a shining smile. "Don't." Fai frowned, relaxing back into the pillow.

"Kuro-sama… Is there something you wanted to say?" Kurogane glanced up from where he was leaning against the door now. Fai chewed on his lip. "Syaoron-kun really shouldn't blame himself for that." He turned slightly, trying to find another comfortable position. He couldn't. He went back to staring across at the door. "It's… weird, don't you think?" Kurogane gave him a questioning look. "That Syaoron-kun got off with barely a scratch."

"Listen…" Fai glanced over at him. "Uh… See, those kids really look up to you, so you can't really let them see you sad… But, I don't care what mood you're in, it's better if you're just fine the way you are." Fai frowned again, curling his knees to his chest. He snapped his head up when the other man continued to speak. "I… You know what?" Fai tilted his head. "This isn't the right time, so just, I don't know, take a nap or something." He stood up, the exact second he did, the door opened. A woman stood there smiling happily. Kurogane felt a twinge of annoyance. He wasn't sure why. Then he knew why. He stomped toward her, growling.

"Geez." She slid past him, smiling at Fai. "You and your problems, Kurogane. I just came to drop off Tomoyo, and she asked me to check on Fai, because she had spotted a couple of her friends in the Hospital's cafeteria." Fai's eyes widened. And Kurogane glared at the dark woman. "Uh, what?"

"We're in the hospital… I don't like hospitals." And then he began crying. "I hate these places, they're too creepy!" He began to rock back and forth in his bed. Kurogane sighed, pulling the woman out into the hallway with him.

"Dammit, Souma, Fai hates hospitals." She made this face at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, yeah, I know you didn't know, but still." He shook his head. "I'm guessing Amaterasu is somewhere in this building?" Souma nodded, flicking an eyebrow up. "You and her are always together." She smirked. "Don't say-"

"You're such a nice brother, Kurogane, for both of them!" She broke into a smile. He glared at her. "Oh, just go back in there and comfort your friend, Tomoyo needs me soon." He watched her leave, turning back into the hospital room. Fai was curled up in the corner of his bed. Kurogane sat down, pressing a hand onto the other's back. Fai recoiled, hissing in pain.

"Hn… We just thought that it was the best place to go… I know you don't like these places... But, there wasn't much else to do." He grabbed the left shoulder of the science teacher, pulling him back into the middle of the bed. "So deal." Fai mumbled something, sighing and crunching part of the sheets into a ball. Suddenly, Kurogane leaned forward, tilting Fai's face toward him. The other's breath hitched.

"I… thought you said right now wasn't a good time, Kuro-sama." Kurogane paused, their lips almost touching. Fai attempted to laugh. "What if someb-" Fai was cut off when Kurogane's lips crashed down against his. The weight of another body on top of his caused Fai a little pain, Kurogane didn't notice. His hand gripped Fai's shoulder, and all of the sudden, Fai let out a little cry of pain. "Ouch, Kuro-sama, that hurt!" Kurogane's hand twitched away from his shoulder. Something that sounded like footsteps echoed closer to the room.

"Are you o-" A nurse practically crashed into the room. She ran toward the monitor, not seeing the position the two me n were in. She stared at the monitor concerned, watching the heart beat of the room's inhabit. Fai blinked, turning his head toward the woman. She turned to look at the two.

"Oh my, this is off the fr-" She turned bright red. Bowing her head, she edged toward the door to the room. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize he had visitors… I'll j-just go now!" She scampered out as soon as she could. Fai turned and looked up at Kurogane. Then he broke into a full-on smile.

"Nice job, Kuro-sama!" He giggled, but then winced. Kurogane sat up, sliding off of Fai. "Ne, where are you going, Kuro-sama?" He sat up slowly, trying not to hit anything. Kurogane sat down on the edge of the bed again. "HM?" He poked Kurogane in the cheek.

"I have to go home, that damn cat's going to do something bad if I don't get back soon." He stopped when a pair of pale, scarred arms wrapped around his neck. He froze. "Fai…" He warned, the man inching forward toward Kurogane. "I really don't have time for this…" Fai paused, his lips suddenly finding themselves crashed up against the other's.

"EH! S-sorry, Kurogane-sensei, Fai-sensei… Do you want us to, uh, leave?" Kurogane flinched around, mouthing 'Oh shit.' Watanuki and Doumeki were standing in the doorway. Kurogane stood up all of the sudden, looking flustered. Watanuki blinked, rubbing his face. "Uhm, I think my mind is scarred, ah, no offense Fai-sensei!" Kurogane hurried out the room, mumbling something. "Do you…?"

"Ah, you came on your birthday, please come in!" He patted the bed, shifting against the suddenly irking sheets. He had an irritated look on his face, but he was still smiling through the pain of being there, and his real injuries, that was caused. He sighed, interlocking his fingers. Watanuki sat down next to him, Doumeki leaning against the bed's frame. "So, how are you two boys?"

"Ah, we're fine, Fai-sensei. I think you should be more concerned for your own well-being." H gave a small smiled, and Fai sighed, shaking his head. "Ohm, Yuui-sensei said he wouldn't be able to make it today and he apologizes in advance." Fai slipped on a smile, patting Watanuki's head. "Oh, here. It's not much, but I thought that hospital food isn't that great, so…" He lifted up a bento. "It would've been here earlier, except this idiot wanted to help and ate half of my ingredients!" He pouted.

"Oh, Watanuki… You didn't have to; really, I can settle fro hospital food. Yuui'll just pamper me with food later." He still took it with ease. The three sat in a silence, the TV that hung from a corner making few noises. "I'm going to make the twins, Sakura-chan and you a cake for your birthday!" Fai declared all of the sudden, startling Watanuki out of his thoughts. "Because you've already spent enough time with me already."

"Oh, well, if that's okay with you." Watanuki stood up, grabbing Doumeki's wrist as he went, pulling him along. Fai sighed, letting his smile slip. _Well,_ he thought, they're all so sweet. _And look at the relationship between Doumeki and Watanuki, like Kuro-sama and I._ He jumped when the door opened, which was a bad idea. His arm twitched in pain.

"Oh, the doctor said not to let you sit up or hit anything with your arms!" The woman suddenly started to fret over him. "Hmm, what's this?" She touched the bento, looking over at him. "A lunch from a lover perhaps?" And Fai had to laugh, other than family and the students, who would make him a lunch?

"No, that's from a student of mine. Such a nice boy." He nodded, chuckling. And yet, for once, it hurt to smile like that. He frowned. "Anyway, store that in a fridge please, I'm not hungry, but my brother says he's a good cook." The nurse nodded, picking it up and ducking out of the room. "And yet…"

"Fai-sensei!" Sakura came barreling into the room, the twins quickly behind her. "We saw Watanuki and Doumeki, did they stop here?" She tilted her head. Fai shifted, wincing as he hit his shoulder on the pillow. "Oh, the burns hurt, right? Really, I think Syaoron should stop apologizing." She smiled happily at him.

"Ah, so do I, Sakura-chan." He patted the bed, and she sat down carefully. The twins stood waiting outside the door. "I hope you're okay, you were outside the room, right?" She nodded, but laid back to stare at the ceiling. "You should go back to school, I don't think Clow-sempai would appreciate if you missed this much class." He winked at her. "Lunch break is probably over, so make sure the twins, Watanuki, Doumeki and Kuro-rin get back too!" She nodded, standing up to leave.

"Get some sleep and healing time in, Fai-sensei. I'll tell Syaoron the chemical accident wasn't his fault, and your burns shall be fine." She waved goodbye as she closed the door. Fai smiled, but then frowned. _Well_, he thought, _at least she can be happy_.

* * *

There, take it or leave it. I'm going to start that idea I had for a KuroFAi AU thingy, and the two sequeals to Hallelujah. Which is xxxHolic, and I vote you should go read it if you like xxxHolic, because I need some opinons on it. (Which also means drabble 11 may take a while, maybe not.)  
Anyway, remember to review!


	11. Drabble 11: Vacation57

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa, or xxxHolic, or anything else. YAY?

57. Vacation

* * *

"Mhm, it's hot." Blue eyes peered at ocean that went by from the car window. A sigh emitted from the driver. "Kuro-sama~!" Another sigh. "Yuuko-sensei~! Kuro-sama is being funny!" Yuuko murmured something from the back; she was squeezed between Watanuki and Doumeki. Fai pouted, turning to look at Kurogane. "Why couldn't we bring Yuui, Sakura and Syaoran?"

"Because, Syaoron took his brother and Sakura to America for vacation." Fai tilted his head, waiting to hear abut his twin. "And Yuui decided they needed an adult." Fai nodded. "I would've liked to not have to take those three…" He grumbled. Fai smiled.

"Aww, Kuro-sama just wanted to go with me~!" He turned to looks at Yuuko. "Isn't that sweet, Yuuko?" Yuuko nodded, clapping her hands together happily. "What do you two think, Doumeki, Watanuki?" Watanuki gave Fai a weird look, Doumeki… well, you know.

"I, that's not what I meant you idiot!" Kurogane sighed, pulling the car into a hotel parking lot. "Get out, and get the luggage, I have to make sure we still have rooms." Doors were flung open, Watanuki and Doumeki getting out. Fai turned to say something to Yuuko, Kurogane growling. "I thought I said to _get out_!"

Fai laughed, climbing out of the car, and pulling Yuuko out right after. "I think Yuuko-sensei is drunk~!" Kurogane sighed, rubbing his forehead, why was he with these crazy people. He supposed he didn't want to leave the two teenagers with insane adults. "Where are we going next?" Fai startled him with the question. Fai was dragging Yuuko into the lobby, Doumeki and Watanuki dragging the luggage behind them.

"Yeah, yes, no, just... ugh, I just need the keys to our rooms. It's under Horitsuba." Kurogane hated whoever was working this desk. She appeared to be a teenager, popping bubblegum. She blinked for a moment, before turning to grabbed what appeared to be a pair of cards. "Why is there two?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because, you have two rooms, one key for each, just split 'em up or something." She went back to typing. "Rooms 209 and 211. You can go now." Kurogane grumbled and snatched up the cards. He turned and inspected the four people in front of him. Fai smiled as Yuuko leaned against him, grumbling about something. Watanuki was yelling at Doumeki, who had plugged his ear. Suddenly, a card was shoved into his free hand. Doumeki just shrugged.

"Alright, here's the deal. We have two room, I don't know how many beds, we'll arrange rooms when we get up there, let's go." As they walked toward the elevator, Watanuki began grumbling about how Doumeki got the key, not him. Kurogane sighed. "He gets it because he's not always drunk, insane, or being chased by ghosts, kid. Live with it."

"HEY, I'm not insane, Kuro-pyon." Fai pouted at him, grabbing onto his arm. Kurogane grumbled something about him being the drunken one then. "So that makes Yuuko-sensei insane, ne, ne?" The elevator snapped open, a man stepping in. Right after him, a girl slid in. Fai closed his mouth, looking at the car. Watanuki was leaning into Doumeki, not noticing it. Doumeki smirked a little, as a few more people shuffled in. Everybody was shoved together.

"…I hate people. Why did I have to stand next to you?" This comment was directed at Fai from Kurogane. Fai pouted, which was hard because he was crushed against said man's arm."Whatever, at least I'm not next to the witch." Yuuko was, in fact, talking to Clow on a cell phone. How? Well, she's Yuuko, that's that. They hit the second floor and the five got out of the elevator. "I am never riding one of those ever, ever again." He walked down the hallway.

"Is Kuro-pyon claustrophobic now?" Fai smiled as he suddenly climbed up on the back of Kurogane. "Don't be scared of enclosed spaces, I'll protect you!"

"The hell, get off me!" Kurogane tried to shake him off, running down the hallway. "GET OFF!" Yuuko watched form in front of room 209. She shook her head slowly, turning to address Doumeki about the card key.

"Doumeki-kun, open this room with your key thingy, I'm tired. Kimi-kun, if there's only one bed, you'll have to sleep on the floor~!" Watanuki twitched, as Doumeki pulled out the card, turning to open the door. "Kurgy, Fai, come back here and get your room, I won't sleep until you two are safe in bed!" Watanuki rolled his eyes, yeah right. Fai came bouncing over, dragging Kurogane behind him.

"Open the room, Yuuko! I'm also tired~!" Fai let go of Kurogane's arm, leaning against Yuuko. Yuuko rolled her eyes playfully, opening the room's door. Two queen-sized beds in the room. There was also a TV, small bath room and a door that probably led to 211. Yuuko fell on the bed closest. "Room arrangements, Kuro-hun?"

"The kids can have their own room. I think that's a good idea." He got ready to flop down on the other bed. Unlike the lying Yuuko and Fai, he was actually tired. Yuuko hmphed, sitting up, and narrowing her eyes. Doumeki shook his head, turning to leave the room. Watanuki turned to follow him, sighing. Well, if they had to, they would.

"No, no. You can't leave those two alone, they're only children. Leave them with me!" She smiled, lying back down, curling up under the blanket. Fai, from the hallway, seconded the idea. Watanuki stopped, ramming into Doumeki's back. Kurogane sighed, getting up. "Bye-bye, Kurgy. There's a pool downstairs, we'll go swimming tomorrow."

"Whatever, all of you better get some sleep." He grabbed Fai's wrist, dragging him toward the door. He opened the door, peering into the room. One queen-sized bed… Wonderful. Other than that, it looked exactly like the other room. He let go of Fai's wrist, walking over to open the door. It swung open, you could see into the full room. Yuuko had a book, and was now sprawled across the bed, reading. Watanuki was peering into the small fridge, putting away items. Doumeki was sitting on the bed, looking for the remote to the TV.

"Kuro-sama should get some sleep~!" Fai was lying on the bed, book in his hands. "Don't bother Yuuko and the kids, none of them will appreciate it." He shifted to lie on his stomach, dropping the book in his hands. He then stripped off his shirt, turning back to pick up his book. "C'mon, Kuro-sama, go to bed!" Even as he said this, Fai didn't look up from the book. He wondered what the blonde was reading. Well it didn't matter right now…

"You think he's gonna wake up?" Something poked Kurogane in the shoulder. "Fai, what should we do? We all have to go to the pool together." That was Yuuko, great, why wouldn't they let him sleep? Someone sat on his back. He tried to shift the weight off. No luck. "That didn't work… any other suggestions?" Someone murmured something. "No, Watanuki, I'm hungry anyway. You and Doumeki can go to the pool now; I'll just get something to eat. Fai, you can wake Kurgy up~!"

"Get off me." He has waited to reveal he was awake after Yuuko had left. Fai pouted, slipping onto the other side of the bed. Kurogane sat up, slipping his feet into a pair of slippers. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast." Fai slipped off the bed, running after Kurogane. They took the stairs down.

* * *

There, after all my lazinesss it's uuuuuuuuuuuuuup. I am lazy. Anyway, I love hotels. Review, blah, I'm tired.


	12. Drabble 12: MischeifManaged11

HOLY CRAP IS IT REALLY ME? IT IS.... D: I'm sorry for not posting anything here for a while. I dunno, I just stopped writing for Tsubasa. I loved the ending and I'm actually fine with how Kurogane and Fai are. Weird, right? Suprising ending to say the least. Well, here's something for you guys to read. Sorry it's uber short but I didn't feel there was much to add...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tsubasa, nope not me. CLAMP does.

* * *

_11. mischief managed_

Fai slid into the PE room, giggling. Watanuki uneasily followed him. Of all times Yuuko had him follow the science teacher, why today? Said science teacher didn't have class, at the moment, so he dragged Watanuki with him. Said dark-haired boy wished he still had classes to go to, Himawari did! He sighed, stopping and watching his science teacher bend over the desk.

"Aha!" The blonde pulled a disc up, smiling. It was one of the few smiled that Watanuki feared, because it meant that he has managed something mischievous. "Look, Wata-kun!" Fai smiled as he flashed the disc in front of Watanuki's face.

"Yes.." He muttered, irritated. "It's a disc, Sensei."

"No, Wata-kun! Not just a disc. Very important, very important." He shook his finger at the student. "Of course, I can't tell you. Kuro-sensei will question you and if he finds out what exact disc I took…" He tapped his lip, ignoring Watanuki. Watanuki gave up. He just didn't get his science teacher. Fai tucked the disc into his coat pocket. Watanuki reached forward to open the door, jumping back when it swung open.

"Ah." Kurogane stared back at the flailing boy. "Watanuki, what are you doing here?" He flung said boy aside, not letting him reply. His eyes narrowed at Fai. "Oi, idiot."

"Hm.. Referring to me?" Fai pointed innocently at himself, smiling defiantly. "I was just looking for you, of course. Wata-kun just happened to follow me, don't worry, he's not up to anything suspicious." Fai slid over to Kurogane, pressing himself up against the taller man.

"Eh.. I'm just going to just leave now." Watanuki walked calmly out of the room before sprinting down the hall. He leaned against the wall, gasping for air. Yeah, this place was weird.

A few days later, Watanuki walked into Yuuko's office, looking around for his boss. She was nowhere to be seen in the office. He looked over her desk, spotting a letter. His name was scrawled messily across the envelope. He picked it up, opening it. Hey, it _was_ his letter.

_Wata-kun_

_Yay! Mischief managed! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You might not see Kuro-tan-sensei for a few days… or myself._

_Fai-sensei_

Enclosed inside the letter was the disc that Fai had 'stolen'. He stared at it before deciding to return it to the gym teacher's room.

* * *

'Kay so.... I tried to remember how to write Fai and Watanuki. Kuro-chan wasn't so hard since he's an angry little puppy. Er, if you guys still _are _reading... Review?


End file.
